


Alarm clocks and hangovers

by Schizocheater



Series: McKirk [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another tumblr-born ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm clocks and hangovers

Jim is the most annoying yet adorable roommate Leonard ever had. The only thing he can’t tolerate is that even on days when Jim has to get up later than Bones, the kid’s alarm clock starts going off in 5:30 in the frickin morning. And he’s just pressing snooze all the time, every damned ten minutes and crawls out of bed only way past seven. Leonard hates that. He hates the alarm’s sound, that stupid song Jim sometimes sings in the shower, too. He hates not being able to enjoy his precious minutes of extra sleep because Jim is just unable to get the fuck up in time or turn the clock off. So this goes on and on. Leonard grumbles and Jim apologises every time and they just fall into this strange exhausting routine. But then one morning, when Leonard is not only tired but also hungover as hell, he snaps. He jumps out of his bed, grabs his pillow and throws it at Jim, screaming about finding another apartment where he can live in peace in his own, quiet room. But when Jim looks at him confused and embarrassed, cheeks and ears burning red and mumbles yet another apology, Leonard’s fury disappears in an instant. Jim tugs the blanket tight around himself, hiding his face under it, shiny blue eyes staring at Bones. “Dammit, man. You know insomnia and fatigue are typical signs of depression?” Leonard uses his most calm and convincing tone (to which Jim refers as his ‘doctor voice’ and says kids must like it because it sounds warm).“I have a plush lizard named Spock”Jim holds up the toy he’s been able to hide all this months.“Holding it close helped me fall asleep when I was a kid. My brother had a real lizard named Spock, you know. But we forgot to feed it and it died.” _Just like Sam did_. The unspoken words linger between them, creating a somewhat awkward silence. Seeing Jim like this, unusually soft, without that genius daredevil facade makes the older man’s heart ache. “Make some room for me”Leonard pushed Jim to the left side of the bed, getting under the covers with him and hugging him close to his chest. “I’ll tell you about old Horatio McCoy. I bet it will knock you out faster than five shots of Pavel’s vodka.” He’s wrong, though, because the story of Horatio’s life is cooler than any adventure book Jim have ever held in his hands and he wants to listen to Leonard’s low soothing voice for the rest of his life. He asks all sorts of questions and isn’t shy to comment on everything, but after some time (a few hours longer than Bones actually planned to stay in Jim’s bed) Jim is yawning and his lips stretch in a satisfied smile when he puts his arm around Leonard’s waist and says “Sleep is the best cure for a hangover, you know”


End file.
